The Bitter End
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: A story of friendship,love,sacrifice and hell the story of two souls connected by death. Dean/Ruby


**Bitter End**

**Chapter 1 Sex on fire**

I was getting rid of all the stuff in my old apartment I was moving to the Dakotas with my mother and sister let's hope I don't kill myself.

"Mum are you almost done packing" I asked. No reply so she probably is still packing I walked out with my last box of stuff and shoved it into the blue Camry. I sat in the front waiting for my Mum she finally came she was pale as a ghost her hands were red as blood she looked tired from all this packing.

It was a long drive to the Dakota's when we finally arrived I plonked myself on the double bed it was very comfy. I heard this strange sound it sounded like a little boy crying his heart out.

"Help me...HELP ME!" I felt something warm on my cheek it was blood I looked up to see a boy it was blue and purple mouth was blood red there was rope marks around his neck. I screamed my lungs out Mum ran in with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ruby?" She asked in a soft worried tone.

I touched my face the blood was gone I swear I felt it I know it was there.

"I-I had a bad dream" I lied.

Mum believed me and walked out I sighed in relief. If I told Mum the truth she would have sent me to the psyche ward or worse. My sister should be coming soon she was a year younger than me.

I heard a knock sound at the door I ran to it and opened the door it was my sister with skanky cloths and oily brown hair her blue eyes were red from crying I guess.

"Hey Kathryn how are you" I asked politely.

"Piss off slut" she replied grumpy.

I rolled my eyes and ran to my room it was sky blue the carpet was Sapphire blue the bedspread was violet. Hours passed I shut my eyes.

**THE DREAM**

I was walking in the hallway it was ice cold goosebumps covered my whole body as I stepped on the kitchen floor I felt a warm liquid touch my feet it was blood the whole floor was covered with it. I bit my lip hard I couldn't scream I just couldn't.

"HELP ME!" I heard a girl scream. I turned around and noticed a bold girl she was holding her red hair bruises covered her body blood was everywhere.

"She SHAVED my hair" The girl screamed.

I walked towards her seeing if I could touch her all I felt was an ice cold breeze hitting me, I heard screams sounding like my sisters.

**REALITY**

I walked into my sister's room she was screaming her head was shaved.

"MY HAIR!" She screamed, I hold onto her hugging her for comfort on the walls wrote in blood...

YOUR NEXT

Mum woke up and said it was a prank and she would get a wig for Kathryn, but I had a sixth sense there was something more sinister something deadly in this two storey ancient house.

I couldn't sleep so I turned on my apple laptop and I found out who lived here before, this use to be an orphanage an old lady named Margaret owned it the orphanage got shut down because kids were getting killed off mysteriously the murderer was never found.

The computer went black and in green typing said RUN BEFORE YOUR ARE NEXT.

I slammed the laptop shut and grabbed my Book of shadows basically a book of witch craft I found a spell of protection I was about to read it aloud when I heard a voice.

"If she wants you dead she will kill you nothing can save you" A boy said.

Unwillingly I fell asleep.

**MORNING**

I yawned and got out of bed I brushed my blonde curly hair and rubbed my eyes my eyes use to be blue now they got a tinge of a light green in them. I took off all my clothes and put on a white robe I was going to have a bath.

I opened the bathroom door I was stepping in blood I found my sister lying in a bath of blood dead. Tears filled my eyes I screamed I pulled my sister out shaking her but she was dead gone forever. Her eyes were wide staring at me her body was white her lips were red as if she sucked blood, her body was ice cold.

Mum came in she started to cry the police came and said it was suicide but I knew better Mum believed it of course.

I got my laptop out and researched a bit more on this orphanage there was thirty kids all died in strange horrific ways except for one a young girl about 15. Some bodies were never found along with Margaret she hasn't been seen since the deaths in 1985.

I heard knocking so I walked out to get it...there was two muscular guys the blonde one had hazels and was shorter than the brunette with green eyes.

"Hi I'm Dean and this is Sam" He said in a Texas sounding tone.

Those names clicked in my head "The Sam and Dean who solve supernatural cases or Sam and Dean dick head normal detectives?" I asked.

They looked gobsmacked "Supernatural ones" Sam replied I smiled.

"So you know this house is haunted by kids from the orphanage right? What I want to know is why did they kill my sister?" I asked.

"We have reason to believe it's not them who killed your sister ... we have been doing research and found out anybody who has lived here has died the same way the kids did" Dean explained.

"One survived a kid he said a red head helped him" Sam joined on.

"I saw her in my dream her head was shaved she wanted me to help her" I replied.

Sam had my Book Of Shadows sneaky bastard.

"So your a witch?" Sam asked.

"I'll stay here Sam you go find some more information" Dean ordered.

"Why do you get the hot chicks?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm the oldest" Dean smiled at me.

Sam glared at Dean and walked out just as he walked out the doors slammed shut I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"That won't work blondie" He stated in a monotone.

"Just great" I said sarcastically.

"I don't have my weapons" Dean complained.

"Boohoo bitch" I replied in a pissed off tone.

"By the way my name is Ruby not blondie" I stated rudely.

I held this sensual feeling of craving it was craving of sex I felt horny "Take your shirt off" I ordered.

"Only if you get your freak on with me" Dean replied.

A sudden urge of aggressiveness came over me and I shoved him on the bed. I ripped off his shirt off. I kissed him his lips like fire I bit his lip so he opened his mouth and my tongue put my blonde hair out of my face and kissed me back more aggressive than I did he took the rest of his shit off. I smile he kissed my neck then my cheeks. His lips were soft and tasted like pie. He kissed my breasts and squeezed them he then kissed my torso leaving a trail of saliva. Dean fingered me hard I groaned.

"Your so wet Ruby"

I moaned in pleasure I wanted more I wrapped my legs around his hips he thrusted into me hard getting deeper and deeper. My orgasms were loud I hope my Mum didn't hear.

"I'm about to cum"

I turned him over and thrusted into him hard he moaned in pleasure and grabbed my boobs in a few minutes it was over I rolled onto the other side of Dean breathing heavy. Dean rolled on top of me and fingered me more and sucked my boobs.

**Next chapter I can see you**


End file.
